warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Characters Wiki:Project Security
This is Project Security. It was founded by Mossflight This Project is basically like a Courtroom. You have the Judge (Leader) and the Jury (Members). We will Prosecute a suspected Vandal and decide wethere he is guilty or not. The Suspect's punishment will be decided by the Jury, announced, then approved by the Judge. To join, post a request on the Issues page News *November 5, 2009- Project Security is founded. Mossflight 01:09, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Members Supreme Judge: Rainsplash Jury: Bracken, Brambleclaw, Cloverfang, Forestpaw, Hiddensun, Maplefern, Icestorm, Icethroat, Pebbleshine, Rainwhisker, Spottedhead, Kate Lawyers: Kate *A lawyer is basically a user who helps defend another user who either has been accused of vandalism/trolling/flaming, or is accusing someone else of vandalism/trolling/flaming. Elders: Echomist, Faithlark, Hawkfire, Hawkstar, Leafwhisker, Mousetalon, Redclaw, *Elders are users who have either quit the Wiki or been inactive for at least 8 weeks. Current Projects Flamers *April 18, 2010 - Dogstar was accused by Kate of flaming. They were found guilty. They were sentenced to community services. *April 29, 2010 - Fan characters cub29 was accused by Kate of flaming. They were found guilty. They have been blocked for 3 months. *June 1, 2010 - was accused by Kate of flaming. They were found guilty. They have been blocked for 18 months. Trolls *November 6, 2009 - Brineminnow was accused by Hawkfire of trolling. They were found guilty. They have been blocked for 3 months. *April 29, 2010 - Bronzestripe was accused by Kate of trolling. They were found guilty. They have been blocked for 2 weeks. Vandals *October 30, 2009 - 72.34.7.18 was accused by Kate of vandalism. They were found guilty. They have been blocked for 12 months. *November 22, 2009 - 24.118.43.75 was accused by Kate of vandalism. They were found not guilty. *April 18, 2010 - Natyvan was accused by Kate of vandalism. The case was dropped. *April 23, 2010 - was accused by Cloverfang of vandalism. The case was dropped. Misc. *''None yet.'' Internet Safety Safety Tips Written by Sparrowsong/Kate. #Safety in numbers. A vandal/troll/flamer might pick on one user, but leave three or four alone. If possible, it's always a good idea to have friends with you. Believe it or not, this could apply to the internet as well. #Never give out personal information. Personal information is: your full name, where you live, your phone number, your address, what sports' team you play on, or what school you go to. Be extremely cautious when you post pictures of yourself online. A seemingly innocent photo of you and your friend in your school uniforms could easily tell an online predator exactly where you go to school, where you live, and when you can be found there. Same with pictures of yourself in your soccer uniform. That tells them what you look like, where you live, what field you play in, what team you play on, what number is on your shirt... #If something ever happens that makes you feel uncomfortable, scared, suspicious, or unsafe, immediately tell someone you trust (like a parent or teacher). Also be sure to inform an admin. #Remember that you never truly know who you're talking to online. Anyone can go online and pretend to be someone else. You may think you're talking to a 13-year-old girl when it's really a scary 40-year-old man who wants to hurt you! #The thing that troublemakers like trolls and flamers want is to get an emotional response out of someone. Don't respond to them. If there is no way to avoid responding to them, do so at your own risk and with as little drama as possible. Be sure to tell an admin as well. #Use your common sense. If something doesn't feel right to you, it isn't. This is a natural, normal instinct that dates back to our ancient ancestors. All humans are born with it. Listen to it, for it has saved lives, and it may save yours someday. #Never, under any circumstances, agree to meet someone you met online. If they ask you to meet them, they are almost certainly a predator, no matter how friendly they might seem. Every year, many people go to meet an internet friend and never return. That could most definitely be you. #Don't have the "oh, that won't happen to me, it only happens to other people" attitude. To all those "other people," you are an "other person." When you use the internet, you always have to be safe. How to Prevent a Flame War in 5 Simple Steps Written by Sparrowsong. #Don't start them. #Don't participate in them. #Don't talk to people who have been known to start them. #Don't hesitate to report them to an admin and/or Project Security. #Don't bring up controversial subjets, such as religion. What to Do If You Are Cyberbullied on Warriors Characters Wikia Written by Sparrowsong. #Stop responding to the bully. #Save evidence of the bullying, i.e. taking a screen shot of a mean e-mail from the user (there should be a button on your keyboard that says "PrintScreen SysRq." Press it to take a screen shot, then paste the screen shot into an image program (like Paint) and save it). #Tell someone you trust about the bully. Examples of someone you can trust are: a teacher, an aunt or uncle, a parent, a stepparent, a grandparent, an older sibling. #Tell Cloverfang and Sandwich989 (a.k.a. Mossflight) about the bully. They're admins - if you tell them that a WCW user is cyberbullying you, they will believe you and they will help you. They can also ban the bully. #Tell the Project Security about the bully. Place charges against the bully. Make sure you have some evidence; this is why you shouldn't erase the mean messages, even if it makes you feel better (though you could just revert the edit in which you removed the cyberbullying). #Know that the bullying was not your fault. None of what they said about you was true. You're stronger than this bully. They are an insecure, jealous, sad, lonely person who is mean to other people to make them feel better about themselves. #Move on with your life! (NOTE: This was written specifically for WCW, but most of it can definitely apply to other websites.)